


you planted gardens when i watched the sky

by merits



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Road Trips, it's only slight but it's there, oof <3, they kiss and stuff, yeah...they're now dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merits/pseuds/merits
Summary: See, it's not supposed to happen. Sera's not supposed to like girls like that, even if said girls happen to have pink hair and beautiful red eyes and the kindness that could burn much longer than a star, or even our sun.But, that's not how things work.
Relationships: Remi/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	you planted gardens when i watched the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that...women...yeah  
> Thank you Jane for getting me into Remisera and for clowning me when I told her to <3

_ she's not here, and I'd rather see her lovely _

_ step, her sparkling glance and her face than gaze on _

_ all the troops in Lydia in their chariots and _

_ glittering armor. _

_ ~ Sappho, "The Anactoria Poem" _

* * *

“So….what are you doing outside my house at 2 AM with your pajamas and my coat?”

“Sera!” Remi hugs her. “C’mon, get in!”

Sera holds a hand out, barely reflecting the light of the street lamps. “I’m not about to get into your car without you telling me anything.”

“You’re no fun. Fine.” She opens the drivers’ door and puts a leg in there before speaking again. “We’re going on an adventure!”

“Remi!” Sera whisper-shouts. “Don’t yell, please. My parents might find out and...you know. Shit.”

“I thought you didn’t care about what they thought.”

“I don’t, but they’re gonna nag me for the whole day and I’m NOT dealing with that.”

✫✫✫

The sky is beautiful at this time of night. There are no stars spread like sugar, no comets flashing a quick glance (like shooting stars that she only read in books), only a few blinking plane lights that flash red and white. It’s dark, the color of her second favorite color of nail polish, or John when the sun shines its light on his hair, the hues of gold rippling across every strand. It’s the quiet kind of pretty that doesn’t scream at you for the first second and instead makes you glance a second time.

Remi’s hands sit on the steering wheel, the passing light of street lamps illuminating her in sections. One second passes, then the next, and she sees her pink hair. One second, her cheeks. The next, the bow in her hair.

She looks so bright against the interior of the car and bleakness of the outside world. A beacon of light, an amalgamation of hydrogen condensing into a core and bursting out until you get a star. The sun.

“Sera.” Her voice is raspy and hushed, like it could break a delicate string in two. Like the change of volume could make the entire universe explode.

“Huh? What is it?” Sera tunes back in and turns her head to the road in front of her.  _ It’s endless, _ she thinks.

“How are you?”

“Huh? What are you asking that for?”

She inhales sharply. “It’s been a while since I asked you that. How are you?”

Sera smiles and fiddles with her fingers. She clasps, unclasps, clasps. “I’m okay. Just tired.” She realizes a second later that her shoulders droop. “You know, classes and parents. They’re like….ugh. You know.”

Remi chuckles lightly. “Yeah, I know. It’s just tiring.”

Sera leans against the window, cheek pressed against the cold glass, watches the light pass over and paint Remi’s fingers in marigold. She wants to take her fingers in her hand, let the steering wheel move on its own, kiss the knuckles and fill the nail beds with sugar and syrup and everything sweet. It will be peaceful, blissful, she hopes.

✫✫✫

“Hey, Remi.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“...Yes. Yes, you can.”

The grass grazes their toes, spindly needles pricking the skin. The grass digs into her right palm because her left palm is too busy cupping the back of Remi’s head, toying with fraying threads of the bow. Something claws at her, slackens and tightens the reins on the strings of her heart, tells her,  _ You shouldn’t want this, you can’t do this, you shouldn’t be doing this, you shouldn’t be on an adventure with your best friend at 2 AM and kissing her, what would mother think? What would  _ **_she_ ** _ think? _

Her hand moves down to Remi’s shoulder, clutching the knotted texture of her sweater, feeling the wind on the top of her hand.

She pulls away, breaths in and out. “I really like you,” she says far too quietly.  _ I want to kiss you again, and again, just stay here forever where no one can find us. _

Where all they have is the wildflowers tangling across their ankles, where all they have are towering trees hiding them from the scrutiny of the world. Where all they have is sticky, saccharine nectar trailing down their fingers and lips and--

Where they could be free.

Remi’s head drops, just a little bit. “I really like you, too,” she whispers in the dead of night, the wind almost muffling her voice.

And  _ oh, _ she looks so beautiful like this, the outline of her hair only visible by the moonlight, reflecting pink, or coral, or peach. An impossible hue to describe. She looks so  _ beautiful _ like this, where Sera has to learn every inch of her face again, try, try again.

She wants this moment to stay forever, to be captured in time, to be stuck in a polaroid, held all crisp between her index and middle fingers. She wants to see the bow fall from Remi’s hair, again and again, over and over until every frame is memorized. She wants to apologize over and over again because they have to hide this in this meadow, hide every sin they commit in the petals they touch.

They get back into the car and drive back home.

✫✫✫

(How Remi managed to prolong the drive... _ well. _ That’s not something either of them will know.)

✫✫✫

Sera doesn’t want to go through the door. She wants to stay sitting on the hood of Remi’s car, intertwining her finger’s with Remi’s, forever. Tell her sweet nothings and sweet everythings, tell her how wonderful she is, how her kindness is a meteor, hurdling straight towards the earth in cosmic glory. How Sera can only watch as that meteor crashes and burns around her.

“Remi...I have to go. I have to go inside,” she says, without making an effort to move. Her boots stay planted to the pavement. She yawns before speaking up again. “It’s late.”

Remi giggles and smiles at her, pulling her hand away.  _ It’s so cold… _ “I know,” she says while yawning. “I have to go to bed soon.”

“Uh, but! How about we see each other soon?”

“Oh? When?”

“Maybe….noon? Let’s go to that cafe you like.”

Remi grins wide and toothy, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Okay! I might be kind of late though. Because...you know…,” she waves her hand around and looks away, “sleep.”

Sera exhales and laughs far too loud. “It’s fine.” She backs away, never taking her eyes off Remi. “So...it’s a date?”

“Yep!”

“Great. I’ll...I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Sera!”

When she gets to the door, the car’s headlights turn on.

_ It’s cute. She’s waiting for me to get inside. _

✫✫✫

**Remi <3**

**Good night, Sera! :) <3**

**Good night. :)**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.stingro.tumblr.com)   
>  [Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/mer-its)


End file.
